


New York: Become Human

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, detroit: become human au, future death, ill add tags as the story progresses, yall everyone will be very ooc in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Androids have become normal. They were created with the sole purpose of serving you in any way possible. They’ll do anything to make their Masters happy.But things aren’t always as they seem, are they?How far will you go to be free?





	1. Tony

_August 3rd, 2038 ; 2:34 A.M._

__

* * *

  
“What time is it?” A young boys voice broke the silence that Tony had been sitting in, causing him to turn his attention to where the sound had come from - behind him. He smiled at the curly haired teenager that stood in the dark of the hallway.

“Much too late, Peter. You should get some rest.” Tony replied, voice soft. He folded his hands together. “Your parents will not be happy if they find you awake.”

Peter let out a laugh, moving down the hall, joining him in the living room. “I was reading.”

Making his way to the couch, he sat criss-cross next to Tony, turning to face him straight on. He held a stuffed monkey in his arms - something the fourteen-year old always kept with him despite being much too old for stuffed animals. Then again, Tony didn’t care.

His job was to help raise Peter - his Peter, his kid.

“Do you always sit here at night? All alone?” Peter asked before Tony could respond, voice thick with curiosity. The curly haired boy had always been the type of person to ask questions, to obtain all the knowledge he constantly craved.. it was quite a strong human strength that would be an advantage in the future.

Tony looked around the livingroom - a standard, regular living room resembling the ones in the human movies his masters watch. “Yes. I await for you and your parents to awake here.”

As Tony returned his attention to his kid, Peter tilted his head, pressing his lips together into something that resembled a pouty face. The android frowned.

“What is wrong, Peter?” He asked.

Peter opened his mouth but hesitated, shaking his head moments after. He looked down at the couch, pressing his stuffed animal against his chest.

“Did you know that I thought my parents were going to buy a dog when they said they got me a surprise for my birthday?” Peter asked, his smile returning when Tony shook his head.

“Well, I did - I freaked out about it and everything. MJ and Ned had to listen to me basically yell about it everyday,” Peter laughed, moving to lean against Tony’s shoulder as he continued. “I was so certain that you’d be a golden retriever. I was going to buy you a red collar and name you Stark.”

“Why Stark?” Tony asked, looking down at the boy who leaned against him. Scanning him, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Peter fell back asleep. He decided to speak to the other until he did.

Peter laughed a little. “I don’t know. MJ came up with the name, she was it was.. sophisticated. But I’m not sophisticated, I’m.. I’m..”

Tony finished for him. “You are Peter.”

The curly haired boy nodded slowly, voice coming out slurred, his exhaustion finally taking over. “Yeah. Yeah, I am Peter.” He paused. “..Parker. Peter Park..e…”

Silence filled the room as Tony watched the young boy fall asleep against him, his body relaxing and his breathing slowing considerably. Moving the boy off of him with ease, he stood, turning and picking him up in his arms like he was just a feather. Walking around the couch, he moved into the hallway, heading towards the first door in the long hallway. Upon reaching it, he looked down at the system panel on the wall, the door clicking open as he eyes made contact with a circular blue light in the middle. Pushing the door open with his foot, he moved over to the bed, gently placing the young teenager into his bed. Squatting down, he picked Peter’s blankets off of the floor, placing them over the boy as he stood. Tucking him in, he moved over to the desk across the room, reaching to turn the light off when something caught his eye, causing him to pause in his actions.

An electric magazine sat on the middle on the desk, opened to the first page where a picture of his model shone brightly on the glowing screen. Moving his hand from the lamp, he picked up the magazine, his eyes scanning the page as he read what was on it. He froze when he saw a splitting image of himself at the bottom of the screen.

Tilting his head, he read the caption below it.

 

‘ _ **RK200’s Least Popular Droid!**_

_RK200’s caretaking androids are created for families all around the world! They help clean when you can’t, cook when you’re too tired, shop when you have more important things to do and most importantly take care of you and your children. They are strong, dependable and the perfect best friend for your little tike. But what do you do if your RK200 isn’t popular with the kids?_

_That’s exactly what is going on with RK200 model #378 216 668, the third most recent model of our caretaking androids. These androids are created to the likeliness of our generation’s children - with soft features and a calming voice, the RK200 android model is programmed to say all the right things to your child. But that isn’t the case here._

_Despite being amazing at its job, the #378 216 688 appears to be too rugged and frightening to children. Created with a sharp jawline, a muscular facial structure, a goatee, piercing brown eyes and an equally as muscular body, it was a wonder how this droid design was approved for our children! It is also . . .’_

 

Tony’s hand hovered above the ‘next page’ button for a moment before he pulled it away, setting the electric magazine back down on the desk. Looking to his left, he located himself in Peter’s full body mirror, his eyes searching the face that was identical to the one on the screen on the desk. The only thing that kept him separate from the rest of his copies was a thin, long gash on his upper left cheek, flowing over his nose and stopping just below his right eye. He pondered if he should ask his masters why they bought his model for young Peter if it was the least popular but decided against it. The young curly haired boy seemed satisfied with Tony and that was more than enough for him. He had a mission to finish - take care of Peter - and it was much easier because the boy enjoyed his presence.

Looking over his shoulder at Peter, he watched him sleep with a blank look on his face, scanning the boy as he did so. It seemed that Peter slept with his mouth open often, the new information allowing him to finally figure out why the young teen always had a sore throat in the morning.

He would tell his boy tomorrow.

Tony turned the light off.


	2. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if these chapters seem short its because im doing it on a phone plus the androids dont really think of have feelings so uhhh they’re a little bland

_August 4th, 2038 ; 3:47 P.M._

* * *

 

The dim lights of the elevator flickered softly with every floor they passed as if their power was draining from them slowly. In the middle of the elevator stood a man wearing a dark black suit with a long neon blue stripe around his right arm and a neon blue tie, little bits of blue accessorizing the rest of his outfit, bringing it all together in the end. His eyes, an equally as striking blue stared ahead, strips of long brown hair falling into them as he stood, unblinking, a small smile on his face the entire ride to the thirty-seventh floor of the police station. His fingers tapped on the wall of the elevator, tapping out a soft, dull beat the repeated over and over. When the elevator slid to a stop and dinged softly, he immediately stepped forward, removing himself from the compact department when the doors opened. Immediately coming face to face with security, they stepped out of the way after a moment, the men trailing behind him as he made his way across the room, his strides long and full of purpose. He had a man to find.

Speaking of a man, two of them had been speaking to one another at the end of the room in hushed tones. Without hesitating, his eyes scanned the two, their names, age and date of birth appearing in his field of vision next to their bodies. Lieutenant Nick Fury and Steve Rogers. He turned to their direction, moving over to them with a smile.

“Lieutenant Fury,” He started, causing the men to turn towards him. “I am Buchanan, the android sent by Cyberlife.”

“Buchanan?” Fury started, his eyebrows furrowing together as he shook his head. He turned his attention to the blonde man beside him. “Cyberlife is getting really creative with those names. I mean, who the hell names an android Buchanan, it sounds plain horrible.”

“I agree.” The blonde man replied blandly. He seemed tired, obviously not caring much about the conversation or for the android in front of him. His blue eyes were.. pained and wise.

Fury looked back at the android. “Wipe that name from your system - We’re going to call you.. Bucky.”

The android nodded, immediately clearing his name from the system and replacing it with the new one. Blinking, Bucky folded his hands behind his back, his eyes searching between the two. The moment they returned their attention to him, he continued his speech. “I have been programmed to work with officer Steve Rogers here on his deviant assignment. When will we be starting?”

“Now.” Fury pushed a manila folder against Bucky’s chest, pushing him back a little. Walking off without another word, the android watched him for a moment before turning his attention back to Steve. Grabbing the folder from his chest, he held it to his side, holding out his free hand.

“Officer Steve Rogers. I am Bucky, sent from —“

“Don’t introduce yourself like that to everyone.” Steve interrupted him, his lips pressed into a thin line. Reaching down, he removed the folder from Bucky’s hand, opening it and scanning through it as he walked around the android.

Turning with Steve, Bucky made sure to keep his eyes on the others face, studying his actions as he read. Steve was a handsome man, somewhere around his early thirties with little to no stress lines on his face. His short hair flopped down a bit against his forehead, his baby blue eyes moving across —

“Green.” Bucky started, causing the man to look up. He continued. “You have a little bit of green in your eyes.”

Steve opened his mouth then closed it, an awkward uncomfortableness showing on his face. Looking back down at the folder, he closed it and held it out for Bucky to take - a much kinder approach compared to Fury. Bucky wondered for a moment if Steve didn’t want him around, but it was a fleeting thought.

Steve looked at him for a moment before turning away from him. “A murder was reported at a house on Sitmore Street. Let’s go.”


End file.
